Ascend
by nanofatelicious
Summary: Nanoha, a history teacher, accidentally awakens a fallen angel that was sealed off for a purpose.


**Ascend**

**By: Nanofatelicious**

* * *

I know you guys hate me for not updating TDoAH... anyway, this is a new story that came to mind. Quite complex, but I believe I will have fun writing it.

As usual, I figure a bad ass/ dangerous Fate is awesome to write about.

p.s. sorry for the bad summary...

Nanoafate fan forever~

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.

* * *

Prologue

Fate stood, an imperial figure radiating an enticing aura and power that rolled off her bronze skin in stunning waves. For a fleeting moment, the sun's rays broke through as the clouds dissipated, cloaking her angelically demonic face with shadows and highlighting the crimson glint in her preying eyes. Her monstrous black war chariot stood behind her, riding on the shafts of thunderbolts, huge silver wheels sprung with the sharpest war blades pulled by six of her finest dark-winged stallions, their manes intertwined with gold caparisoned for war.

The crimson emblem of the infernal flame burned proudly on the rebellion's flying flag, and Chrono watched as the war chariot thundered past, his white mare dithering at her domineering presence, and he snorted at the repugnant stench of her diabolic witchcraft.

Though her bewitching, deceiving features were now masked behind her battle helmet, the soulless ruby gems were still imperious, her bearing still regal. She held her head high, her shoulders squared, her long golden hair glistening with lighting, her fist brandishing the cat-o'-nine-tails that lashed out at her stallions mercilessly.

Fate was all glorious, and all terrible as she slowly surveyed the disastrous scene before her after the massive assault of 70-million-man army. Human blood had tainted the place with an ocean of red, mingling with the sour reek of burning human flesh that laid in random piles of bodies, severed limbs, and decapitated heads, at the place of slaughter. Millions of massacred soldiers floated beside drowned horses and half-submerged tanks, broken fragments of all kinds of weapons now useless as junk.

Innumerable griffin vultures circled around the source of light with their wingspans wide, blackening the skies and breaking the eerie silence with their blood-curling screeches while down below; a swarm of raptors pillaged through the motionless bodies with their razor-sharp teeth and eager beaks, gorging ravenously on the human flesh.

It was a holocaust.

Fate waded through the bloody bog that reached up to her horses' bridles towards higher ground. A smile of approval stretched across her mouth at the chaos before her. Then, as if sensing a presence, she turned her chariot around just as a regal figure mounted on a splendid white stallion emerged at the horizon directly opposite to her.

Alicia took off her golden helmet, the same golden locks tumbling down her shoulders, her ruby eyes that surveyed the apocalypse fiercely noble, and at the horrendous sight, she clenched her jaw and raised the burnished Sword of Justice.

A wry smile slipped onto Fate's features, and she mockingly taunted, "Rest thy sword, sister!" her voice shattering the eerie silence.

"Why the impatience?"

"The Judgement hastens, Fate!" Alicia's calm tone rang out.

Fate snapped her visor up with one swift movement. She pulled on her stallions' reins to show her anticipation.

"And I await," she mused, and then lowering her voice, she said, "but even Alicia cannot change what is written."

Across the place, Alicia frowned, eyes hardening. "You speak truth, Fate, but I shall impede."

Fate sneered. "Amuse me, dear sister; did Mother really think that thou alone could hinder the gears of fate?"

"Silence! You have deprived yourself from the right of calling her your mother when you chose to submit to the shadows! You have disgraced Mother, and she _will_ attend me to the matter." Alicia roared.

At this, Fate threw back her head and howled with laughter, her shoulders shaking with violent force.

"How naive, sister!"

Bareback on his white steed, Chrono came into view behind Alicia, his azure hair messy, his face and head uncovered, his silver crossbow swinging at his side.

Fate stopped as he appeared, and a sly look crossed her countenance.

"Chrono! Join me, "she invited, spreading her arms open. Then, a strange, misshaped smile glimmered.

Chrono drew a sharp breath and bowed his head when Fate suddenly screamed.

"Sister!" Fate's tormented cry echoed, eyes glittering black as she gritted her teeth and slapped her hands together with painful effort, the incantations flowing from her lips in rapid chants. The wind picked up her hair as she drew the axe embedded with sharp steel on her back and drove it into the lead stallion's neck, hacking halfway through and drawing blood. Immediately, the horse's eyes flickered red and snorted in pain, sending flames and smoke billowing form its nostrils.

The wind died down as the mutterings stopped. On cue, a black hole swirled open beneath Fate's war chariot, rising in height to swallow them.

"Fate!" Alicia roared, realizing too late as to what her younger twin was trying to do and threw a pointed glance at the blue-haired man beside her.

Hastily, Chrono drew a silver arrow and notched it onto his bow. Taking aim, the arrow flew free in lightning's speed, shooting right through Fate's armor and stabbing into her heart.

Fate's face was ashen and glistening with sweat as she stared unbelieving at the arrow. She gasped at the pain spreading through her body.

"Escape is futile, Fate," Alicia warned, satisfied that she had gained control of the events again, and gazed sadly at the piteous and unfortunate suffering of the other blonde.

Fate glanced up and glared at the blue-haired man. "Chrono..." she growled. "How long do you desire to be the watchdog? Was it thy goal to be thither at her every beck-and-call?"

He stayed silent, pressing his lips together and turned his head away.

Cracks started appearing on her skin at her lower body, and with every second, it became harder and harder to move.

"This is not over," she declared as the cracks reached her neck. "I shall return to... unveil the truth," she croaked, skin turning silver until she was immobilized into a statue.

Alicia sighed and turned towards Chrono, scrutinizing him through narrowed eyes.

"You went soft on her," she stated.

"She is your sister." He simply said.

Alicia directed her white mare around, her gaze distant as her hold on the reins tightened. "Yes, but she had turned from our ways and betrayed us-" she swallowed, "- she is not one of us anymore."

"What will we do with her then?" he questioned. "The Great One might be in fury if she found out that we did not take her life entirely." Chrono pointed out.

"I will deal with Mother." Alicia retorted, putting on her helmet. "Meanwhile, dispose my sister somewhere else. Bury her, and seal her powers with an oath. Make sure that she will never wake from her slumber."

Then, without another glance, she took off on the gleaming white crest of the clouds and disappeared into the clearing blue skies.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Awaken_

* * *

Reviews, anyone? Did you like it? Please tell me if you want me to continue~ Thanks


End file.
